1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing contents service, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing contents service in order to provide predetermined content information to a user in a service unit such as a function call of a program or a web-service call.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA. [2006-S-026-01, “Development of the URC server framework for proactive robotic service”]
2. Description of the Related Art
A web page (World Wide Web), which is provided through the Internet, contains a large amount of information. The web page functions as a space for sharing the huge amount of information which is dynamically created and removed.
Currently, several billion web pages exist on the Internet. In order to obtain desired information through such web pages, a user generally uses Internet search sites such as google, yahoo, or naver.
In a conventional method for searching information using such Internet search site, a user inputs a key word for related to target information into a search window of the Internet search site. Accordingly, a server, which manages the Internet search site, searches information related to the inputted key word, and provides the search result to a user. The user checks the search result provided from the server. Then, the user searches target information again or selects one of the results provided from the server. Such a conventional information obtaining method may return information not closely related to the target information or return too many results. Therefore, a user may waste a lot of time to repeatedly search the target information or to select one of the search results, which is the closest to the target information.
In the conventional information obtaining method, the link information of contents related to the inputted keyword is provided to a user as the search result. Then, a user must perform annoying processes such as directly accessing corresponding links, reading a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) document, and determining the accuracy of the HTML documents. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the conventional information obtaining method into a terminal that has difficulty to confirm information through the above described method. For example, a terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a mobile phone has a limited display area which is smaller than a display for a personal computer. A robot may have an interface for interacting with a user through only voice. Therefore, the conventional information obtaining method cannot be applied thereto.
Also, there was no method introduced for registering information (web page), which is provided to a user, to a search engine. A contents provider may provide only accessing information for accessing a contents (web page) to a user by registering it to an Internet search site like advertisement with a predetermined cost charged to the user. Such a method has a structural problem that the exclusive right of information is given to an internet search service provider.
Since the conventional method does not automatically inform a user that target information is available at a moment of the target information provided by someone, a user must repetitiously access an Internet search site and search the target information until the user obtains the target information.